


I'm Looking Right At The Other Half Of Me

by scribblewrite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, cupid!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblewrite/pseuds/scribblewrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's whole family are cupids; their job is to help people find their true loves and Harry's gotten pretty good at it. He just can't find his own soulmate.</p><p>Fortunately for him, his soulmate's been by his side for the past four years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Looking Right At The Other Half Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Well... this is my first Lirry fic that I've written... first fic that I've posted on here even.
> 
> I've had this idea written down in my notebook for some time so I figured that Valentine's Day was the perfect time to write it up.
> 
> I've edited on my own, all mistakes are mine (don't be afraid to let me know if you find any).
> 
> This is FICTION, mkay? Mkay.
> 
> Title from "Mirrors" by Justin Timberlake.

When most people think of cupid, they picture a flying baby shooting arrows at unsuspecting people, making them fall in love with the first person they see. That's not cupid, it's really not even close to what a cupid is. Cupids look like normal people, just with abilities beyond human capabilities. We help people come together with their true loves, giving them little pushes in the right direction.

I was eight when my mum explained what we are, what we did.

"Without cupids, these people would miss their opportunity to meet their true loves," mum had explained to Gemma and I, "See that woman over there?" she asked us, pointing to a woman jogging on the opposite side of the park, "You feel that? In the pit of your stomach? That's the cupid's instinct. It'll tell you where and when to be, and once you're there it'll tell you how to help them. What to do to get them to meet their soulmate." She gathered our things and she told us it was time to leave the park. We headed across the park to the exit and we were almost there when the jogger nearly crashed into mum. I heard them both apologize quickly and I looked after the woman just in time to see her and another jogger together, trying to step out of each other's way only managing to get in each other's way again. The first jogger started laughing and the other one followed soon after. I looked up and mum and she smiled.

"See? It's our job to use that instinct to make moments like that happen."

Over the next few years I watched my mum and sister bring couples together, even helped a few myself. I found myself wishing to be as happy as those couples were, be able to find my own soulmate, but I couldn't on my own. Cupids had to have another cupid help bring them together with their soulmate.

I'd found out that in the back of our minds, cupids had a countdown to when a nearby non-soulmate couple would break up. We could also tell when someone was in a relationship and when someone wasn't. All of our abilities were given to us so that we could help others, that's why we couldn't find our own soulmates, no matter how much we wanted to.

 

By the time The X Factor was over, I'd helped three soulmate couples come together and seen several non-soulmate couples break up. I'd wanted to tell the boys what I was, what my family was from the very beginning, but you really only make the mistake of telling someone you're cupid once. Louis was still in a relationship with Hannah at that point. Their seven month countdown was ticking down in the back of my mind.

Liam told us that he and Danielle were dating not long after The X Factor tour started. The countdown for them began in my mind, a year and a half until they'd break up.

 

About a month after Louis'd broken up with Hannah, he found his soulmate with a little help from me. Louis and I had been walking around London when I had that gut feeling. My mind just told me where to go and I found myself standing in front of Starbucks. I turned to Louis.

"I'm in the mood for a hot chocolate," I said, "What about you?" Louis shook his head.

"A hot chocolate in the middle of summer? I don't think so, you go ahead, I'll wait out here." I headed inside and waited in line, glancing outside every once in a while.The line had barely moved when I heard an "ouch!" from the closing doorway. I looked over towards the door and saw that a girl was talking to Louis, who now had a coffee drenched shirt. I left the line, not really wanting a drink anyways and headed towards the exit, opening the door and standing just out of sight of the two.

"I am so sorry," the girl said, "God I'm such a clutz, are you okay?" Louis nodded, wiping at his shirt.

"Yeah, it wasn't too hot, I'll be fine." He looked up at the girl and smiled, "But I'd feel a whole lot better if I could get your number?" When I'd asked him later why he asked for her number after she'd just spilled hot coffee over his shirt, he'd just shrugged and said "She was bloody gorgeous, it just came out." The girl smiled and nodded, blushing as they exchanged numbers. The girl headed off, Louis watching her as she left. I walked over to Louis and it took a little while for him to realize that I was standing in front of him.

"Hey Haz, where's your hot chocolate?"

"Decided that you were right for once, hot chocolate and summer don't mix. What happened to your shirt?"

"Some girl walked out of the building with a cup of coffee and walked right into me."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, "But she was fit, we exchanged numbers."

"Nice, what's her name?" Louis's smiled faded.

"Um..."

"You forgot to ask her didn't you?" Louis nodded and I laughed, "Ask her." Louis pulled out his phone was texted the girl as we started walking again. It took a second for Louis to get a reponse.

"Eleanor," he said, smiling down at his phone, "Her name's Eleanor." I smiled. The instinct went away and I knew that Louis and Eleanor were the two I was supposed to bring together.

A month later, Louis introduced the rest of the boys to Eleanor, introducing her as his girlfriend.

 

Next was Zayn. It wasn't exactly hard to help him out. I think they would've found their way to each other whether I helped or not.

It was a month before the Up All Night tour was to start and we were performing on The X Factor as a musical guest.

The show had ended and we were backstage when I got the feeling in my gut. I looked up and saw Zayn staring at one of the contestants, the blond girl from Little Mix, Perrie I think her name was. He noticed me looking and looked back at me.

"Go talk to her," I said. He looked over at her again.

"I don't know Harry..."

"It's worth a try right?" I said, "Go and talk to her." Zayn nodded, took a deep breath, and went to talk to her. He reached the group she was with and tapped Perrie's shoulder. She turned around and smiled when she saw him. They talked for a while before Zayn came back.

"So?" I asked, "How'd it go?"

"She said that she wanted to wait until the show was over before even thinking about dating anyone."

"Well at least that's not a no. Did you get her number?" Zayn nodded, "Well then, after the show's over, ask her." Zayn nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks Haz."

"No problem."

And that's exactly what happened. Little Mix won The X Factor and a few days after, Zayn asked Perrie out again, this time she said yes.

 

Liam and Danielle broke up in September 2012. We'd known each other long enough at that point to know that Liam would just try and hide how upset he was so we all made an effort to keep him busy. Liam and I started working out together and I found myself needing to stop him from pushing himself too far quite a bit.

One of those days, when I'd walked up next to the treadmill Liam was running on and decreased the speed, he'd sighed, turned off the machine all together and sat down next to me.

"What did I do wrong?" The question caught me off guard, "Was I not good enough for her? Could I have done something to make her stay? Make things easier for her?"

"Liam stop," I said and he stopped talking and looked at me, "It wasn't your fault Li, you did everything right while you two were together. She's just not the one for you."

"How can you know that?" he asked, "What if she is and I've just let her slip through my fingers?" I almost laughed at that. If only he knew.

"I've just got this feeling," I said, "You'll find your other half soon enough. Maybe now's just not the right time."

That seemed to help Liam get back to himself.

 

While we were in New York to perform at Madison Square Gardens, I helped Gemma find her soulmate.

The boys and I were stuck in the hotel we were staying in, fans crowded around the entrance and security wanting us to stay in the hotel for the time being.

It was while Gemma and I were hanging out in my hotel room when I had the gut feeling. I rolled over on the bed and poked Gemma's shoulder.

"Hey Gem?"

"Yeah Haz?"

"Think you can go and get me something to eat?" She sighed.

"Must I?" I smiled and nodded.

"You must." She shook her head and rolled her eyes, getting up anyways and heading out the door. While I was waiting for Gemma to return, I turned on my laptop and logged onto Twitter. I frowned when I came across a picture of Liam and Danielle walking hand in hand around the city from the day before. Did they get back together again?

I was just about to leave the room to ask Liam myself when I heard the sound of the door being unlocked and the door opened, revealing a smiling Gemma. She tossed me a banana and fell back onto the bed, sighing happily.

"So what's got you so happy?" I asked. The gut feeling had disappeared, so I knew that she'd met the one. She looked over to me and it must've been clear on my face because she laughed and smacked my upper arm.

"I'll bet you know perfectly well what's got me so happy," she said. I laughed along with her and shut the laptop, putting the Liam issue aside for a moment.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I said, waving my hand, "So what's their name?"

"Daniel," she sighed, smiling up at the ceiling, "He works here at the hotel and he's just so sweet and-" She went on about him for a while, longer than she should've been able to, considering they'd only just met and only for a minute or two, but that's what tended to happen when people found their soulmates.

She stopped talking and looked over at me.

"I'm gonna help you find your soulmate too."

"Gem-"

"Come on, it's only fair."

"You know as well as I do that it doesn't work like that. It's not something you can exactly help with."

"I'll still try."

Gemma didn't let it go for the rest of the visit to New York.

 

Liam and Danielle broke up again in April of 2013. Liam said it was for good this time and I was actually happy about that. He'd stop wasting his time on someone who wasn't his soulmate and he'd be happier.

Gemma visited throughout most of the Take Me Home Tour. She still wanted to try and help me find my soulmate, but I honestly didn't have a lot of hope that it'd happen.

One day we were hanging out on the bus while the other boys were probably annoying security in the arena.

"Hey, Haz?"

"Yeah?"

"There's food in the arena right?" I nodded.

"Yeah..."

"Think you could go and get me something?" I pouted but got up anyways, heading out the bus and to the arena. When I got inside I nearly ran into Liam and Niall, who were running the opposite direction.

"Sorry Haz!" Liam called, Niall laughing next to him as they ran. I chuckled, shaking my head before turning and seeing Paul and a couple other members of security running after them. I walked towards our dressing room and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open. I knocked.

"What's the password?" I sighed.

"Louis open the door."

"Not until you say the password." I heard Lou faintly say "Just let him in Louis." I listened to the two talk a while before I heard Lou threaten to text Paul to come force the door open and Louis opened the door.

"Harry! Nice to see you mate!" I rolled my eyes.

"Having fun?" He shrugged.

"I'm kinda hiding from Zayn."

"What'd you do this time?"

"I may have possibly replaced his hair gel with lube..." Lou groaned.

"Louis..." He just laughed. I walked over to the food table and grabbed a couple bags of crisps before leaving the room.

Just before I'd reached the door to leave the arena, Zayn found me.

"Have you seen Louis?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I wanna strangle him, where is he?" I shrugged.

"Sorry haven't seen him," I lied. He narrowed his eyes before walking the way I'd just come.

I walked out of the arena and saw that fans had started to gather by the barriers. They screamed when I came into view and I walked over to them, posing for a couple pictures and signing a couple shirts before waving goodbye to them and heading back to the bus.

"Well that took forever," Gemma said. I tossed her a bag of crisps and it nearly hit her in the face, "Oi!"

"Oops," I said, shrugging.

"So, did you meet them?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Meet who?" Gemma's eyebrows rose.

"You know, your soulmate."

"I- is that why you sent me to get you food?" Gemma nodded, "I don't know."

"Well the gut feeling's gone, so you must've met them."

"I don't know," I said, "It could've been anyone I talked to or saw."

"Well who did you talk to or see?" Gemma asked.

"The boys and a crowd of fans by the barriers." Gemma groaned.

"Well that narrows it down to about a hundred people." I frowned. What if I'd missed my chance to meet my soulmate? Christ, I'd been waiting ever since I learned about what cupids were to meet my soulmate and I may have just missed my chance. Gemma seemed to know what I was thinking because she motioned for me to sit next to her. I sat down and leaned against her as she reached up to play with my hair.

"You'll meet them again Harry, I'm sure of it."

 

Later that night, about an hour before the concert was supposed to start, Gemma and I were walking around backstage when Gemma poked my arm.

"Ow, what Gemma?" She pointed to a room up ahead.

"What room is that?" she asked.

"Our dressing room, why?"

"They're in there," she said, "Your soulmate's in that room." My eyebrows rose and I looked at the door. Gemma cleared her throat.

"I'm gonna head to my seat okay?" she said, "Good luck." She walked away and I walked into the dressing room.

The boys and Lou were in the room. Lou was helping Liam fix his hair and Louis and Niall were throwing popcorn at each other to see who could catch the most. Zayn was sitting on the arm of the couch, texting someone.

Lou and Tom were soulmates, they'd met before I met Lou, and Louis and Zayn were with their soulmates.

Liam and Niall were the only two who weren't.

After the concert that night Gemma and I talked with mum about the whole thing. None of us could figure out why I was only finding out now that I was in a band with my soulmate. Mum just told me that sometimes things just went that way and that I should just focus on the fact that I knew where my soulmate was.

The only issue was finding out whether it was Niall or Liam...

 

In August 2013, we met Sophia for the first time at the This Is Us premiere. She was a lovely girl and all, but in the back of my mind the countdown had started. Two years until they'd break up.

 

I helped Niall find his soulmate in the middle of a concert. We were in Chicago at Soldier Field, in the middle of our Where We Are Tour. I'd had the gut feeling since the beginning of the concert but I hadn't had the chance to act on it until half way through. I looked out into the croud and saw a sign towards the front. It had Niall's name in the middle of a heart with an arrow through it. I nearly laughed at the irony.

"Hey Niall," I called, making sure to not speak into the microphone. He turned to me and I pointed at the sign. He saw it and made his hands into the shape of a heart. The girl holding it set down the sign and put her hand over her mouth in excitement.

"Wow you're really cute..." Niall said, forgetting that he had his microphone up to his mouth. The fans screamed louder and Louis laughed into his microphone. Zayn poked at Niall's cheek and Liam ruffled his hair before he skipped over to me and sent me a smile. The gut feeling went away and was replaced by butterflies and the sight of Liam's smile.

I looked over at Niall to see him blushing as he walked over to the side of the stage, kneeling down quick to ask Paul something, taking great care that this time he didn't speak into his microphone.

At the end of the concert, Paul came up to Niall and gave him a slip of paper.

"What's that?" I asked, bumping into his side. He blushed again.

"You remember the girl whose sign you pointed out to me? I had Paul get her number for me." Louis and Zayn heard and poked at Niall again, Zayn cooing and Louis singing an off-key "Niall and sign-girl sitting in a tree". Liam just ruffled his hair again and I smiled.

Liam's phone went off and he opened a text, smiling and going off to call the sender. I knew that it was Sophia and I sighed, watching him go.

So, Liam was my soulmate... and he was with somebody else. It sounded bad as I thought it, but I couldn't wait for the year countdown to end.

 

I became more aware of Liam around me. When he came into the room, I'd scoot over so he could sit next to me. He'd say something about being homesick and I'd spend extra time with him to keep his mind off things. He'd mention a fight he had with Sophia and, although somewhat reluctantly, I'd help him calm down and pluck up the guts to apologize to her.

He gave me butterflies when he smiled at me and it took me a little while to realize that I'd felt this way for a long time. I'd been so focused on helping everyone else find their soulmates that I hadn't realized that mine was right in front of me, had been for the past few years.

We were nearing the last show of the Where We Are Tour when Louis came and sat next to me. He stayed silent for a little while before he turned to me and said, "I'm gonna proposed to El." I kinda half smiled.

"That's great Lou."

"Think she'll say yes?"

"I'm positive she will." Louis furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side.

"You okay?" I sighed, leaning back in the chair I was in.

"I like Liam," I said, "Like, properly like him."

"Like, wanna kiss his face, kind of like?" I nodded. Louis scoffed.

"About bloody time." I furrowed my eyebrows and looked over at him, sitting back up in the chair.

"What?"

"I was wondering when you were gonna tell someone about your crush on him. I mean, you've only been pining over him for the past two years."

"Two years? Why didn't you tell me?" Louis raised his eyebrows.

"You didn't know?"

"No!"

"God, you're thick. How do you not know- Christ you're an idiot." I sighed and sank back down in the chair again.

"I really like him Louis," I said, "Probably love him."

"Probably?"

"Okay, definitely love him. But he's with Sophia and-"

"I doubt they're gonna be together much longer Harry." I scoffed, the nine month countdown in my head begged to differ.

"What, are you cupid now?" Louis shook his head.

"No," he said, "But I can tell when people are in happy relationships, and he's not happy with her Harry." I looked at him and he gave me a smile.

"Alright," I said, "What should I do about my feelings until they do break up though?"

"Keep on pining," Louis said, "It's actually quite entertaining." I grabbed a pillow and hit him with it, Louis running out of the room cackling before I could hit him again.

 

The tour ended and I spent most of my time in L.A., knowing that if I spent the break in London I'd end up spending most of my time with Liam and I didn't want to do that to myself because I was almost certain that I'd end up doing something stupid. Gemma had tried changing my mind, telling me over the phone that if I did end up doing something stupid things would still turn out okay because Liam and I were soulmates, that it was foretold in the stars that we were meant to be. I hung up on her after she said that.

The On The Road Again Tour started and I tried to avoid Liam, again, not exactly trusting myself not to kiss him. Louis kept telling me that I was being stupid, that I was hurting Liam by avoiding him. Even Zayn and Niall told me to suck it up and just talk to him. Apparently everyone had known I'd had a crush on Liam for two years except for me and Liam. I finally decided that the others were right; I wasn't being very fair to Liam and I stopped avoiding him.

I found him in his hotel room, on his phone. Liam looked up and smiled when he saw me come into the room and, while I didn't talk to him about my feelings, we did cuddle up on the couch together and watch a movie. While cuddling with each other was something we all did, it set loose the butterflies in my stomach when I cuddled with Liam. I silently told my stomach to just digest the butterflies already.

 

It was August 2015 when Liam and Sophia broke up. Liam said that their relationship just fizzled out and they just didn't feel the same for each other anymore.

By the time we reached Chicago, we were all excited. Niall couldn't wait for us to meet Alexa, the girl with the sign from last tour. He was absolutely buzzing with excitement, it was actually contagious.

Liam and I were hyper and we were just running around the stadium, dodging crew members and running away from security. Paddy was hot on our trail and we'd ended up turning into a dead end. Liam took my hand in his and dragged me into a closet and shut the door, just in time for us to hear as Paddy ran by the room, open a few doors looking for where we could've gone to, before heading back down the corridor.

We were breathing heavily and in the close proximity, I felt Liam's breath on my cheek as we hid. We sat down, taking a breather and I leaned on his side, resting my head on his shoulder. He rested his head on mine and we stayed like that for a while. I loved this time that I got to spend with Liam and I took every second I could to be alone with him. The butterflies had become a welcome feeling.

"Hey, Harry?" Liam said quietly, sounding almost unsure of himself. I lifted my head and looked at him. He turned to look at me as well and we just stared at each other for a second, before Liam started leaning in. This was what I'd been waiting for for such a long time and I leaned in as well. Our lips were just about to touch when the door opened and we jumped apart.

"Come on lads," Louis said, "It's time for soundcheck." I glared at him and he just smiled back, almost skipping away.

"We should, um," Liam said, motioning towards the hallway.

"Yeah," I said, getting up and walking out of the closet, Liam following me.

 

It was awkward on stage that night. Whenever I'd go by Liam he'd skip to the other side of the stage and my heart nearly broke at the thought that what we had was ruined. Sure, we were soulmates and I'd never heard of soulmates not ending up together after meeting, but there's always a first for everything. All the boys had noticed the awkwardness between us, I wouldn't be surprised if the fans could tell as well, you could probably feel the awkwardness. Louis sent me an apologetic smile, knowing that he was probably the reason for the awkwardness.

It was a relief when the concert ended. I skipped out on changing and taking a shower and headed right for the hotel. I put my ear buds in and blasted my music, not really wanting to interact with anyone with how things were right now.

I unlocked the door with the hotel card and shut it behind me, going right over to the bed and falling back on it.

We'd gotten so close...

My phone buzzed with a text and I opened it. There were texts from Louis, Zayn, and Niall. Zayn and Niall just asking me if I was alright and Louis apologizing for making things weird. I texted Louis back, saying that it wasn't his fault and just as I sent it, there was a knock on the door. I sighed, getting up and turning the door knob, only to have the door pushed open right away and for Liam to come into the room.

"Liam, I-" I didn't get to finish what I was saying because Liam kissed me before I could. I froze for a second before relaxing and kissing back.

I'd heard what it was like to kiss your soulmate, but words literally could not describe the feeling.

Liam broke the kiss and we pressed our foreheads together, both of us breathing heavily.

"I should have done that a long time ago," Liam whispered, earning a chuckle and another kiss from me.

 

We spent the whole night together, talking and kissing and just enjoying what we had in that moment. In the back of my mind, I knew things wouldn't be easy for us. We'd have a lot to worry about but right now, I really didn't care. Liam was my soulmate, my other half, and we were finally whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
